When I Get My Hands On You
by Realynn8
Summary: Clarke has an addiction and his name is Bellamy Blake. Or: Clarke and Bellamy have been friends for a while now and Clarke may or may not have been harboring a little crush. One day things change thought. And then it's on.


**AN: A little smutty oneshot for the lovely Alessa. Thank you Jess for being an amazing beta.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Clarke has an addiction and his name is Bellamy Blake._

Clarke saw Bellamy for the first time when she was in her first year of college and he in his last. He was five years older than her and he had taken a year off in between his classes to work two jobs in order to support himself and his sister Octavia after their mother died. The barista at the campus coffee shop had mixed up their orders and so Clarke had the pleasure of meeting the asshole.

Instead of laughing over the little incident they fought. He acted like it was her fault and she wasn't going to let him walk right over her. Their personalities clashed immediately and from then on whenever the saw each other, and somehow they saw each other quite a lot, they argued. That was until when in the middle of one of their many arguments, another fuckboy named Murphy intervened and insulted Clarke and Bellamy punched him in the face before she could defend herself.

Their arguments lost a little bit of their spark afterwards and then they mostly just argued out of habit. Clarke wasn't sure why, but setting Bellamy off made her ripple with life. They both enjoyed it, she was certain of that.

When college got more serious, they got quieter and became friends. They studied together and helped each other out while at the same time expanding their network of friends. Bellamy introduced her to Octavia, who was a year younger than Clarke, and brought along Jasper and Monty, and Miller, who was Bellamy's best friend. Clarke introduced them to Raven, who she had met after a fiasco with Finn, and Wick, whom Raven was currently dating. When Clarke brought Lincoln into the mix, Bellamy didn't speak to her for two weeks, because Octavia was all over the hunk.

One way or another they all hit it off, but it was always Clarke and Bellamy at the helm.

Clarke would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Bellamy. Of course she was; have you seen him? But they had always been just friends. It took her a while to get to that point, but one day she just looked at him with his messy bed hair, sipping his black coffee – seriously who drinks their coffee black – and she felt it, her heart skipping a beat. It was not only his looks, she knew him better than she knew herself and she had never had that kind of a connection with someone else before. She just felt so protective, so possessive of him – she just _felt_. And ever since then there was a part of her heart that belonged only to him.

But Bellamy never showed any interest in her. He slept around, although that stopped after a while, but he always treated her with respect, kindness and fondness. She knew he loved her, she wasn't stupid, but she was also sure there wasn't more to it than loving her as a friend only. She was okay with it, she was – why are you rolling your eyes? Shut up.

Clarke didn't pine after him. She had relationships, and although they usually crashed and burned, at least she tried. She also had one night stands and if every now and then she pretended she was fucking Bellamy, it was her little secret.

* * *

After two years of fantasizing about him and relieving her own frustrations on her own or with someone else, something changed. They were all down at the beach, enjoying one of the first hot summer days. It had been a glorious day; just the kind Clarke loved the most. They had so much fun. The water was still freezing cold but they all got wet anyway and the sun was nice and hot and she could honestly just lay there forever.

Octavia was dozing off next to Clarke and Bellamy was reading a book across from them. Miller and Monty had disappeared earlier and Jasper had a date. Raven and Wick went on a walk, so it was just her and the Blakes. Clarke took a look around but there weren't any other people there and Bellamy wasn't paying her any attention, so she unclasped her bikini top and threw it on the sand so it'd dry. She lay down on her stomach, careful not to accidentally flash anyone.

Clarke was relaxed and half-asleep with her eyes closed when she heard him groan. His book snapped shut and even though she wasn't looking at him, she could feel his eyes on her. Her back felt warm and she bit her lower lip.

Opening her eyes she looked right at him. His gaze was intense, his eyes dark and he didn't shy away from her, facing her stubbornly as so many times before. But there was a heat in his eyes that would have made her knees week had she been standing. Bellamy did the thing with his tongue that he did unconsciously all the freaking time and it drove Clarke crazy because every damn single time she imagined it in her mouth or on her skin.

She blushed and lifted herself up a tiny little bit just to test him. Her breasts were still covered by the towel but he got an eyeful of cleavage. When he adjusted his swimming trunks, Clarke knew he was hard and let out a small moan, suddenly itching to touch herself.

She was thankful her bikini was black because if she had opted for the light blue one the wetness on them would have been quite apparent by now. Bellamy sat up, his breathing shallow and Clarke was about to crawl over to him when Octavia yawned and asked what time it was.

They have completely forgotten Octavia was right next to them. Clarke also might not have paid attention to the fact that they were out in the open, in public.

Bellamy's gaze snapped to Octavia and for a second he had a panicked expression on his face. But when he saw she was still turned away from them, he relaxed and told her the time in his gruff voice, "Five."

Clarke was thankful because while he could pull it off, her voice would have revealed everything she was feeling at that moment.

Octavia started to get up and Clarke turned away from Bellamy, pulling a shirt over her head. She heard him curse under his breath and she looked back at him over her shoulder and grinned.

* * *

Somehow they didn't find themselves alone for at least a week after that, not that Clarke really tried. She also didn't want to think about what they were doing too much. Lines were being crossed and even though they haven't even kissed yet, their relationship has changed completely. They found themselves in dangerous waters, but the only thing Clarke knew for sure was she wanted it. _Him_. She had for the longest time but after that day on the beach she had a feeling it might be mutual.

They'd started playing a new game and it was getting frustrating. As innocent as it sounded, sometimes Bellamy would send her such a scorching look it set her on fire, and the promises she saw in his eyes made her blush. Their usual touches now lingered a little bit longer, there was slightly more pressure to them, the placing of them a little bit inappropriate and somehow they always found themselves brushing past each other. Every time he licked his lips she imagined his tongue on her. His devilish grin was his way of saying he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Bellamy just _had to_ grab her hips when he leaned to pick a cup from the high cupboard, his breath tickling her ear and he just had to run his hand over her back when he stepped away. Of course that meant she had to retaliate, and so she climbed over him on the couch to grab the remote or wore really short shorts when he was at her and Octavia's place. He never said or did anything, but she always noticed the tick in his jaw. Other times she'd graze the back of his neck with her nails after she'd ruffled his hair, all completely innocent if you didn't look closely enough. But he shifted his hips or covered his lap and that made her smile. Though this whole foreplay was a double edged sword, because when she found herself alone she had to get herself off or it would have driven her completely crazy.

* * *

Then the night they almost did it in front of their friends happened. It was movie night and Monty and Miller were draped on the floor in front of the TV, Jasper was sprawled on the loveseat, and Bellamy was sitting on one end of the couch with Clarke on the other. To her relief or regret – she wasn't sure – Octavia nestled herself between them.

The movie started and Clarke couldn't concentrate. Her gaze kept flickering to Bellamy, and she took in his strong jaw and short locks. The arm he rested over the back of the couch was lean and strong. His fingers were tapping the soft material and she pictured them gliding over her body instead. She had to close her eyes to collect herself.

When Octavia's phone lit up in the middle of the movie, the girl shot up and excused herself. Lincoln got off work earlier than he expected and Octavia wanted to meet up with him. And all Clarke wanted to do was lick the frown off Bell's face.

Octavia left the loft and Bellamy sat a little closer. Clarke shivered and Jasper threw her a blanket before he curled into himself and continued to watch the movie.

Clarke didn't need the blanket but Bellamy dared her with a raised eyebrow. So she scooted down and laid her head on the arm of the couch, setting her legs into Bellamy's lap. He covered her with the blanket and started massaging her feet.

Clarke just closed her eyes, willed herself to stop shivering when he touched her, and enjoyed the massage. He did it often enough if he was at her and Octavia's place after she had come home from an exhausting shift, so nobody thought it unusual. However, after ten heavenly minutes or so the massage turned into an erotic caress. Bellamy seemed focused on the movie but his hands slowly started roaming higher, first above her knees, and then up her thighs to her shorts.

Heat pooled in Clarke's lower stomach and she felt warm and tingly all over. Bellamy was really good with his hands, applying just the right amount of pressure.

Breathing became harder and Clarke found herself biting down on her lip. Suddenly Bellamy was looking at her with dark hooded eyes and since she had never backed down from a challenge before she smiled wickedly and ran the soles of her feet over his crotch. He let out a silent gasp and slid his hands under the hem of her shorts. She increased the pressure over his hard cock in retaliation and started slowly rubbing her feet over its length.

He scooted a bit closer so she had to bend her knees to keep her teasing going and his hand disappeared under her shorts completely. Clarke was grateful the lights were off and everybody was engrossed in the movie. She looked around just to make sure nobody paid them any attention, but all thoughts fled her mind when Bellamy's finger brushed her clit over her wet panties.

She felt his cock twitch in response and she pressed her lips together to prevent herself from moaning out loud. Bellamy continued slowly running his fingers over her panties and Clarke hugged a pillow and bit down on it. Since Jasper was turning around on his seat again, Bellamy looked at the TV and even made a comment about how wrong the costumes were for that particular era, while at the same time sliding her panties aside and thumbing at her clit.

Instinctively, she spread her legs further apart and Bellamy inserted a finger into her, stretching her before adding a second one, dragging them in and out, making her bite down on her lips. He fingered her slowly and all Clarke wanted to do in that moment was drag him into her bedroom and fuck his brains out, no matter who was in the living room.

Bellamy started to rub his thumb in hard circles around her clit and Clarke couldn't take it anymore. She sat up suddenly and Bellamy looked at her confused but she only grabbed his hand and started pulling him to his feet when the main door suddenly opened and in came Lincoln and Octavia with Raven and Wick trailing behind them.

"Fuck," muttered Clarke and let go of Bellamy's hand.

Since she was already standing she walked into the kitchen instead to grab a glass of cold water and to return her breathing to normal. She tried to come up with a plan of how to get Bellamy alone, but when she returned to the living room a few minutes later, Bellamy was already gone.

"Hey, where's Bell," Clarke blurted.

"He went home. Something about a killer headache," explained Octavia and Clarke sat back down, disappointed and very, _very_ frustrated.

* * *

The person that invented running was a jerk. Clarke couldn't understand who thought running was a good way to spend your mornings, but she had made a promise to Octavia to train for an upcoming charity event and she always kept her promises. Octavia offered to run together, but Clarke would only slow her down, so they usually ran separately.

She entered the apartment covered in sweat and called out to Octavia. There was no response but she heard the water running in the bathroom. Walking into the kitchen first, she grabbed a kitchen towel and wiped the sweat off her face and arms, then proceeded to pour herself a glass of water.

The shower turned off and Clarke couldn't wait for the spray of water to hit her body, so she slowly made her way to the bathroom. She kicked off her running shoes and pulled off her shorts, socks, and her top, throwing them into the laundry bin she had left in the hallway earlier, leaving only her sports bra and panties on.

"Hey O, mind me jumping into the shower," Clarke asked when she opened the door but stopped in mid-step when she saw Bellamy turning around in surprise, still wet from the shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips.

Clarke gulped down air or saliva or something, staring at his lean firm body – his very naked and wet body.

Bellamy smirked at first but in the next second his smirk turned into a groan when he saw she was half naked too. Clarke's gaze shot up to his and she managed to ask, "What are you doing here?"

"I went running with O and came back here for coffee. Decided to take a shower when O got called into work," Bellamy explained, his voice low, dragging his hand over his face.

Clarke caught something about run and work and just nodded absentmindedly, "Uh huh."

She had a decision to make and honestly it was a no-brainer. She knew he'd let her go if she walked away, but frankly she had had enough of playing games. All this teasing almost drove her up the wall and she needed to feel him right then and there.

They were looking at each other and Clarke was pretty sure Bellamy asked her something but she couldn't for the life of her understand what, so instead she closed the door behind her, walked up to him and ran her hands over his chest, up to his neck and pulled his head down. He went willingly and in the next second Clarke found herself surrounded by Bellamy, his scent, his flesh and his mouth.

He grabbed her ass and scooped her up in his arms to set her on the bathroom counter, muttering a "Fucking finally" in between the kisses. Licking his lower lip, she opened her mouth and let him devour her, claim her.

Bellamy kissed like he did everything else – full force. Clarke approved because at that moment she didn't have time for slow lazy kisses, she could experience them later. Right now she needed more. While their tongues tangled together, Bellamy unclasped her bra and pulled it away.

"So fucking long," he groaned in appreciation, breaking the kiss and trailing his mouth down to her neck, licking her rabbit-like pulse before moving down to her breasts, feasting on them while she ran her hands through his wet locks.

Clarke arched her back and enjoyed the euphoric sizzling his tongue and mouth caused. She unhooked the towel around his waist, letting it drop to the floor. She licked her lips when she saw his impressive cock and got impatient, wanting it inside her. Shivering with want, she pulled Bellamy up to her level.

"I need you," she moaned, "now."

He kissed her passionately while removing her soaked panties in one swift motion and then dragged her to the edge of the counter.

"Condom?" Bellamy looked around.

"On the pill," Clarke let out and dragged him close between her legs. "Now, Bellamy."

"Bossy," he chided.

He entered her painfully slow, stretching her delightfully and Clarke's eyes rolled back in her head. It was heavenly. Only when he filled her up completely and kissed her properly one more time did he start moving. He intertwined their fingers on the counter and started driving into her faster and harder.

Clarke could see stars and the feeling was amazing. She had been waiting for this for so long and they were finally there. With all the foreplay they'd been doing she knew neither would last long. Spreading her legs as far apart as she could Clarke provided him with as much room as possible. When he attached his mouth to her neck and did some sinfully wicked things with his tongue, Clarke opened her eyes and caught their reflection in the mirror behind them.

The bathroom had mirrors on both sides, a request of Octavia. She didn't want to think about her friend at that moment, so she focused on the image in the mirror instead. She saw the whole back of Bellamy, from his feet to his dark locks, slamming into her. Her hands were holding him close and the muscles on his back were toned and lined when he was gripping onto her hips. She had always had a thing for his arms and seeing them contract made her clench with want.

The most beautiful sight was his ass though, flexing with every hard thrust. She ran her hands down his bare back, still covered with little drops of water, to his butt. She grabbed it and pulled him closer into her.

"More," whimpered Clarke and Bellamy kissed her deep and hard in response, his hands tangling in her hair, increasing the tempo. "I'm so close."

Her breathing got shallower and quicker and she couldn't look away from the mirror. The sight was tantalizing and turned her on like nothing before.

"Come for me, princess," Bellamy rasped, licking and kissing her neck.

Clarke squeezed his ass one more time and when he twisted her nipple between his fingers and grazed her neck with his teeth, she fell apart.

As if he was waiting for her, Bellamy followed her into oblivion a few thrusts later.

* * *

After that it was like a dam had burst. Once she felt what it was like having Bellamy inside her, she couldn't get enough. And it didn't seem like Bellamy had any objections.

They found a way; they always found a way to either sneak off or meet somewhere or just find themselves alone in either of their places. It wasn't really that hard since they'd spent a lot of time together before that but now it was different. Now he held her hand and pulled her into an alley just to kiss her deeply every chance he got, he fucked her and made love to her. They were always touching somehow and they always ended up in a bed, or on a couch (don't tell Octavia), in the shower or on a table. The car worked even though that was an uncomfortable experience and she was still sporting a bruise on her lower back because of it.

But they just _wanted, needed, and had_.

And what was really important, although Clarke didn't want to dwell on it too much, was that when they stayed with each other until morning, she didn't feel trapped wrapped up in Bellamy. When he held her close, breathing came easy and there was no sign of panic, no worrying just joy and content.

Clarke was surprised every time she discovered something new about Bellamy. She was sure she knew most already but he kept surprising her. One of the most pleasant new discoveries Clarke made was that Bellamy was a cuddler.

They weren't exactly hiding their hookups (or was it a relationship) but they didn't want to flaunt it in their friends' faces either, because they would get involved and they really didn't need that. They wanted to figure it out on their own first. Surprisingly, none of their friends had caught on yet.

* * *

Clarke was dancing with the girls in The 100 club where Bellamy occasionally bartended over the weekends to help Miller out. She had a few drinks, but it wasn't the alcohol that made her dizzy. It was the looks Bellamy threw her, his knowing eyes trailing her body everywhere.

She might or might not have danced a little provocatively, just to drive him crazy. And it worked because he wasn't relaxed, his jaw was locked tight and his eyes were completely dark with lust.

It wasn't very nice of her but it served him right, getting her addicted to his touch, his body, and his mouth. The way he ate her out until she was falling apart, the way he marked her ivory skin possessively and the way he always touched her as much as he could when he fucked her got her hooked. And the only thing she wanted was _more_.

Clarke rolled her eyes when she noticed two girls flirting with Bellamy. She wasn't jealous but she did feel possessive. And she realized she wanted the world to know, she wanted this to become a real thing, for them to be an actual couple, for him to be just hers. And how better to deal with a Bellamy addiction than feed it whenever you could? She was halfway in love with him anyway, might as well go all in.

Clarke turned to the girls, "I'm gonna grab some water." They just nodded and Clarke was on her way.

"Well hello there," greeted Clarke.

Bellamy just smiled at her, "Tired? Thirsty?" he enquired while she slid onto a high chair.

"Thirsty," answered the blonde.

"For?" asked Bellamy while handing her a glass of water. She was parched and drank it greedily, the cold liquid doing wonders for her flushed skin.

"You," she put the glass back down and licked her lips.

"Clarke," Bellamy warned.

They just looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between their eyes.

"You sure?" he asked and Clarke nodded.

"Okay then," he extended his hand to her and she walked around the counter to him. She slipped her hands around his waist and under his T-shirt as he pulled her close and kissed her. He nipped her lips gently so she opened them. Bellamy didn't waste any time to slide his tongue inside. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. The kiss was passionate yet intimate and Bellamy kept one hand on her neck while the other one moved to her hair and she could feel his fingers sift through it.

This felt good, this felt right.

She pulled away slowly, "I think it's time for your break."

"Do you now?" Bellamy grinned, kissing her on the nose. He threw the rag he had on his shoulder on the counter and turned around to let Miller know.

Miller was already standing behind them, staring at them in shock.

"I'm taking 10," Bellamy said to him, pulling Clarke into his side.

Miller was unresponsive yet somehow amused, and so Clarke started to drag Bellamy towards the back room. "Let's make it 30," she winked at Miller.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
